


Caring for a Zico

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overworked Jiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho works himself too hard, the others do their best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for a Zico

Jiho had done it again, Jihoon noted with a sigh. The rapper was passed out on his desk, his headphones half on his head and the music still loud enough for Jihoon to hear from across the room. 

Jihoon untangled Jiho from his headphone cord gently and lifted the smaller man off of the chair, laying him down in his bed softly. He pulled the covers over Jiho and placed a kiss on his forehead, leaving as the other stirred slightly.

The next morning Jiho didn't get up until well after eight. He wandered into the kitchen in search of food, but found Jaehyo and Kyung waiting for him. Jaehyo made him a fresh plate of pancakes and Kyung made a new pot of coffee, pouring Jiho a new mug full. They each placed a kiss to his head and made their way to their respective rooms.

A little confused, Jiho finished his plate and went to his room to work on his lyrics. On his desk he found a new bottle of water and  bowl of pretzels, a note written in careful hand writing was taped to the water bottle.

Don't forget to eat  -Taeil

Jiho couldn't help but laugh at the note and shake his head fondly at the other man. But he opened the water bottle anyway as he put on his headphones. 

At lunch, Minhyuk brought Jiho a bowl of stew that Yukwon had made and refilled the now empty water bottle that sat on the desk. He then placed a kiss on Jiho's forehead and left the rapper to his work.

Eventually Jiho got sufficiently frustrated with his lack of ideas and retreated to the dorm's living room, sulking on the couch. He stared holes into the wall before Yukwon came over, the taller man sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around Jiho silently. He relaxed into the hold and cuddled closer to Yukwon, focusing on how safe and warm he felt rather than how angry he was at the song.

They stayed like that until Taeil came over. Then they made room for the oldest and he joined in on the small cuddle fest. It was calm until Jihoon came crashing into the couch, sending them all into a fit of giggles. Jaehyo, Kyung and Minhyuk came to investigate the loud noise, rolling their eyes at the group as they rounded the corner. Minhyuk called them all for dinner and the four men bolted off of the couch, racing eachother to the table.

After they ate, Jiho got up and placed a kiss to each member's cheek. He thanked them all for helping his and putting up with him the last few days, they smiled and pulled the rapper into a group hug.

Jiho then insisted on cleaning up after the meal. After he finished he joined the other members in the living room and cuddled up to watch a movie. And halfway through the movie, Jiho fell asleep at the center of the cuddle-ball. No one had the heart to wake him so the rest of the members fell asleep around Jiho.

The next morning Jiho was the first to wake up, he was at the center of a nest made of partly people and partly blankets. Yukwon and Taeil were asleep on his shoulders, Jihoon's head was in Taeil's lap and Minhyuk was latched onto Yukwon's midsection. Jaehyo and Kyung had fallen asleep on his lap, putting Jiho's legs to sleep. 

He didn't want to wake them, so he relaxed against the couch and fell back asleep with a lovestruck smile on his face.


End file.
